Kakashi's super gay breakup moments
by MiZZ QuEEn KOnG
Summary: Iruka, Gai , Tobi... Kakashi! who will you keep to be your mate! Kakashi has been breaking up with so many people who is he going to choose?
1. Iruka

Kakashi: Iruka, I don't love you

**I do not own any of these characters! Review this super gay super unfunny story/conversation.**

Kakashi: Iruka, I don't love you.

Iruka: Are you breaking up with me? (Cries)

Kakashi: No, I am not breaking up with you.

Iruka: (smiles)

Kakashi: I am sorry.

Iruka: What do you mean?

Kakashi: I am not gay.

Iruka: Huh?...What! Your not gay!

Kakashi: I am…sorry…to tell…you this…

Iruka: Wait! Are you trying to tell me your straight? Your not gay at all….

Kakashi: Let me finish!

Iruka: No need to. (Cries) I shall break up with you first! You…You…heart breaker!

Kakashi: What! How dare you! Ugh! (Cries) I just wanted to tell you I am bi! Like OMG Iruka!

Iruka: What!

Kakashi: You said it. We are officially over. (Cries and runs to Gai)

Iruka: What! I was confused! Come back baby! (Cries and walks away)


	2. Gai

Kakashi's and Gai's Breakup chat

**I don't own Naruto or any of these characters. Please read and enjoy the unfunnyness and gayness of this chapter. Please review.**

Kakashi's and Gai's Breakup chat

Kakashi: Gai…

Gai: Yeah…Hold on sweetie someone is calling me. (Picks up phone)

Kakashi: Gai!

Gai: Hold on. It's Akatsuki on the line!

Kakashi: Gai, we need to talk.

Gai: Okay! Like Kakashi!

Kakashi: Hang up!

Gai: Ugh! I'll hang up! I was about to find out what their actual nail color was!

Kakashi: Gai…its weird how we are not rivals any more.

Gai: Like…now that I've noticed it now. Yeah…

Kakashi: Gai, because of all the missions we haven't had enough time to spend with each other.

Gai: Yeah…So…what are you trying to tell me?

Kakashi: I want to break up.

Gai: Why?!

Kakashi: First of all, we don't have enough time to spend time with each other.

Gai: but…but….but!

Kakashi: Second because of your super gay moments with Rock Lee.

Gai: What! (Shocked)

Kakashi: Third of all, I fell like your cheating on me with Rock Lee.

Gai: No!...Kakashi! I love you too much to cheat on you! Babe! I would never cheat on you! I love you too much to do that to you!

Kakashi: Gai...sweetie I wasn't born yesterday…(sigh)

Gai: Kakashi! Don't break up with me! You'll regret it! (Cries)

Kakashi: Gai I am breaking up with you. (Walks away)

Gai: (pulls on Kakashi's pants) No! Don't leave me!

Kakashi: Gai let go! (Shakes leg)

Gai: No!

Kakashi: Gai! (Pants fall)

Gai: (let's go of pants) oops…

Kakashi: (blushes) Gai! You desperate idiot!

Gai: (stares at Kakashi's butt) I never noticed your but was so small…Like a pancake butt!

Kakashi: (pulls up pants and beats up Gai) that's what you get you damn idiot!

Gai: …

Kakashi: (leaves)

Gai: Kakashi! I need you in my life! I'm incomplete without you! Baby! Come back!

Kakashi: Shut up Gai! We are over!


	3. Tobi

**Ha-ha You fell into my genjutsu you are now being tortured right now at this very moment! You must read this break up moment to escape! If you like super unfunny and some what wrong stories please review this story. Oh yeah! If you would like to and have some time to waste give me some ideas for this story such as new dates for Kakashi (not Asuma) to break up with. REVIEW!! PLEASE!! **

Kakashi: Tobi, are you a good boy?!

Tobi: Yes! Tobi is a good boy!

Kakashi: Well then…Do good boys cheat on their boyfriends?

Tobi: No. (Looks around)

Kakashi: Tobi…I understand…

Tobi: Kakashi, what do you mean?

Kakashi: Tobi! You are the gay master!

Tobi: WHAT!

Kakashi: Yes Tobi! You are the one and only…**MASTER OF THE GAYNESS!**

Tobi: (OMG where are you taking this!) Kakashi…

Kakashi: Tobi let us kiss…

Tobi: (Yes I get to see what is under his mask!) Yes Kakashi! KISS ME!

Kakashi: (takes off mask) Oh…Hold on…

Tobi: (What! Another mask! Idiot!) …?

Kakashi: (takes off other mask) Ugh! Wait!

Tobi: (another mask!)

Kakashi: Tobi…I am cursed…I have the repeating mask curse.

Tobi: (WTF!)

Kakashi: Tobi, why do you pick on Sasuke?

Tobi: (damn Kakashi why do you have to be so random!) WHY?!

Kakashi: Do you love him?...

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! Good boys don't pick on Sasuke!

Kakashi: I know your secret!

Tobi: (where is he taking this?! Damn he knows my secret!) … (Looks around) What secret?

Kakashi: Tobi, don't be stupid! I know your secret! (Cries)

Tobi: Sorry Kakashi! I am not gay! I just pretended to see what was under your mask! Sorry! Don't hurt Tobi!

Kakashi: What! Tobi! You did!... (Cries)

Tobi: That…that…that wasn't the secret! (Dies a bit inside)

Kakashi: (Attempts to pull of Tobi's mask)

Tobi: Eh! Eh! Stop it! (Hit's Kakashi like a girl)

Kakashi: (pulls off mask) OMG!! OBITO!!

Tobi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Kakashi please forgive me! I beg you! Don't kill me!

Kakashi: Tobi! Ugh! I am not going to kill you! I would never kill the, MASTER OF THE GAYNESS!

Tobi: Really!

Kakashi: Now that you used me and that you're probably Obito I still wont kill you. The sucky thing is that I am single again!

Tobi: I will be your boyfriend!

Kakashi: Tobi, Tobi , Tobi…You idiot! Why would I want to date a guy that isn't gay!

Tobi: Oh yeah! Well then your life sucks! (Runs off)

Kakashi: Ugh! What an airhead!

**You have escaped my genjutsu! Review me I say!!**


	4. TanzouYamoto

Tanzou: Kakashi, let's go to the hot springs!

Kakashi: Sure!  
Tanzou: That mission was hard.

Kakashi: Yeah it was quite a challenge.

Tanzou: Kakashi, when I first met you in the ANBU I…I…

Gai: Damn you Kakashi! You broke my heart!

Kakashi: WTF!

Tanzou: Okay….what was that all about?

Kakashi: Do you love me?

Tanzou: Why?

Kakashi: Because I want to know!

Tanzou: Yes….Kakashi I do love you! I always will and forever!

Kakashi: EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! Tanzou I was just kidding!

Tanzou: Eh…hehehehe!! So was I……ehehehe!

Kakashi: Liar! I know you love me!

Tanzou: Eh…Kakashi I love you! I mean I hate you!

Kakashi: I understand…You are confused…I know truly and deep inside you love me.

Tanzou: Does that mean that you won't go to the hot springs with me?

Kakashi: You need time to think…I l…o..athe you!! AH HAHAHAHAHA!! OWNAGE!

Tanzou: Kakashi! Stop being mean to me! It's making my girl feelings come out!

Kakashi: You have girl parts! HA! Funny….

Tanzou: Hey! You do too!

Kakashi: I am sorry for my randomness! Tanzou, I think your ugly!

Tanzou: Er…eh…Kakashi…

Kakashi: U-G-L-Y you ain't got no alibi you uglu yeah yeah you ugly!

Tanzou: KAKASHI!

Kakashi: WTF! I was still singing!

Tanzou: I love you.

Kakashi: Apparently I utterly loathe you!

Tanzou: Why do you hate me! It like totally kills me!

Kakashi: We are fighting dreamers!

Tanzou: Kakashi! Are you even listening?!

Kakashi: One is the loneliest number….

Tanzou: Kakashi!

Kakashi: Moo!

Tanzou: Kakashi I am in love with you! (leaves)

Kakashi: eh….I love you, you love me. We're a happy family…Er..Eh…Tanzou where are you?!

**Sorry for my delayed stories. I have been too busy with school! Review please!**


End file.
